


爱的形状

by Niqkou



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Joecherry, M/M, 乔樱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 在“S”决斗中输掉了的Joe和Cherry blossom被迫接受了爱抱梦的惩罚，他们需要按照爱抱梦制定的约会行程进行“一日约会”，并在约会结束后上交约会报告……
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 南城虎次郎/樱屋敷薰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	爱的形状

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：无限滑板  
> CP：南城虎次郎（Joe）×樱屋敷薰（Cherry blossom）  
> 提示：OOC注意，2.5w字一发完

//

蝉鸣声与空调发动机的机械音交相呼应，使夏日午后的燥热感倍增。意大利餐厅Sialaluce的实习厨师松本弯腰捡起最后一片盘子碎片，满面愁容地叹了口气。

“主厨，您真的没事吗？”

“啊……没事。”

松本口中的主厨先生南城虎次郎正用双手撑着桌边，用力做着深呼吸。

吸气——呼气——吸气——呼气——吸气——呼气，这样重复了三次之后，南城抬起头，对站在旁边小心翼翼打量他的松本露出笑容。

“真的没事了，”南城拍拍松本的肩，“抱歉啊，让你担心了。”

“啊……不，只要主厨没事就好。”松本摸了摸后脑勺。

拜34度高温所赐，午餐高峰时段来店里的客人数量要比平常减少了一半，虽说店里开了冷气，但大部分人都不想从公司移步到外面的餐厅吃饭，而是就近选择公司食堂。

现在正值一天中气温最高的时段，午后两点的阳光明媚到了过分的程度，光是扫上一眼，皮肤就仿佛被高温炙烤了般难受起来。

因为店里没有客人，不想因此闲下来的南城开始试做芭菲。

将草莓和特制香草冰激凌层层叠放好，南城富有成就感地舒了口气，正准备试吃时，门口的迎客铃声响了，风风火火的脚步声急促逼近厨房，南城撩开门帘，胸口处的布料被修长漂亮的手指攥住揪了起来。

“喂！你也收到了吧！”来访者焦躁地瞪视着南城，一双本就带有凌厉感的眼睛冒着怒气，但擦碰到他皮肤的指尖有些冰凉。

如果是别的什么人在酷暑天气中碰到这家伙的手，绝对会惊叹于他神奇的低温体质，但南城早已对此习以为常。这位在酷暑天非用餐时段大闯厨房的客人名叫樱屋敷薰，是南城的青梅竹马，虽说在对方的生命中，彼此是伴随对方成长的重要伙伴，实际上他们的关系并不好。

有个词叫“犬猿之仲”，说的就是樱屋敷与他。

“啧，这么冲进来，店里的冷气都被放跑了。”南城不客气地吐槽对方，“话也说得不清不楚，外面的蝉都比你叫得好听。”

“闭嘴，既然忍受不了热气，那就做个全身脱毛吧，谁叫大猩猩毛发多呢！”樱屋敷立即以白眼相对。

老实说，南城虽然抱怨樱屋敷说话没头没尾，心里却对樱屋敷所指一清二楚。

就在半个小时前，因为收到了那封挂号信，想要冷静一下的南城包揽了今日清洗盘子的工作，拜心不在焉所赐，南城成功打碎了十一个盘子——准确来说，被打碎的盘子有十个，另外一个是被他徒手捏碎的。

他的这位竹马君在他面前总是不拘小节，甚至不讲礼貌，好在“不能在店里喧哗吵闹”的常识尚存。对方轻车熟路地将南城拽进休息室，拉开椅子坐下，打开折扇扇风乘凉。

“大猩猩，上茶。”樱屋敷扬了扬下巴。

南城挑眉：“你叫谁大猩猩？”

“谁答应了就是叫谁啊，大猩猩，大猩猩！”

“闭嘴，你这个四眼狸猫！”

一见面就忍不住吵架斗嘴大概是从小形成的不良习惯，然而在两人长成大人之后，与对方打嘴仗时使用的词汇并没有跟随年龄一同增长。樱屋敷用来形容南城的词汇一般会以“猩猩”为中心，而南城则是用“四眼”做基础词，再根据樱屋敷的回击叠加形容词。

想起刚才试做的芭菲还放在操作台上，南城干脆把芭菲拿给了樱屋敷。

“刚做的，便宜你了。”南城说道。

樱屋敷轻轻哼了一声，视线却被冰激凌顶端的大颗草莓吸引了。

“我记得我点的明明是茶。”樱屋敷将折扇收好，拿起勺子将芭菲顶端挖掉了，“客人的点单都搞不清楚，你的店真的不会倒闭吗？”

“闭嘴吃你的。”南城也拉开椅子坐了下来。

夏日炎热，樱屋敷换上了布料轻薄的浴衣，柔顺的樱色长发被高高束成马尾，将白皙纤细的后颈露了出来。他额前的刘海被汗水沾湿了些，但看起来完全没有脏兮兮的感觉，依然是个水灵灵的美人。

这家伙就只有脸长得好。南城腹诽着，伸出手，光明正大地和樱屋敷抢草莓吃。

刚准备用勺子盛出来吃掉的草莓被南城抢先吃掉了，樱屋敷气呼呼地警告对方“那是我的草莓！”，并狠狠瞪了南城一眼，但南城对此满不在乎，在继续偷拿草莓的时候被樱屋敷打了手背。

“好疼啊，”南城晃晃手腕，“我说，你不是收到信了吗，爱抱梦说了什么？”

“你不是也收到了吗？”樱屋敷含糊不清地嘟囔，“我在吃芭菲，你先说。”

“内容应该都是一样的东西吧。”南城将草莓塞进嘴里。

咬碎果肉时，又甜又冰凉的草莓果汁浸透舌尖，让人感到十分幸福。看来这次的采买十分成功，下次也在这家店定果蔬好了，南城想着，从口袋里摸出信封，抽出信纸展开，推到樱屋敷面前。

“喏，就是这个了，你的呢？带来了吗？”

樱屋敷也将自己收到的信丢给南城。

交换信件确认过内容后，南城与樱屋敷同时叹了口气，又将信交换归还给对方。樱屋敷拿起勺子继续吃芭菲，南城则是在樱屋敷挖了一大勺香草冰激凌的部分时伸着脖子张嘴抢着吃了。

樱屋敷皱起眉头。

“你在做什么蠢事？要吃不会自己做吗？你是厨师吧！”

“话说这就是我做的，但被你抢了……”

“蠢货，你是和金鱼共用脑吗？芭菲明明是你拿给我的吧！”

“闭嘴！不就是共用一个勺子了吗！那又怎样！反正马上就要世界末日了，我竟然要和你这家伙约会一日！还是全套约会！含全垒打的那种！神啊——！”南城崩溃地仰头大叫。

“想哭的人是我吧？”樱屋敷双手抱胸，“输了决斗的惩罚是和大猩猩约会？！爱抱梦那混蛋真是离谱！”

南城还维持着身体后仰，依靠椅背来支撑身体重量的姿势，即使樱屋敷嘲笑他现在这幅蠢样像只刚刚做完绝育手术的狗也没有挺起胸膛反驳回去。

店里的休息室虽说狭窄了些，但温度适宜，靠墙摆放的沙发躺起来也十分舒服，总的来说，南城对自己布置的休息室十分满意。可是，像现在这样安静下来，就连南城也开始觉得这个空间有些压抑了。

在南城开始因过分安静感到浑身不适时，樱屋敷拉开椅子站了起来。

“早知道找你商量只能听到罗里吧嗦的猩猩语抱怨，我是绝对不会来的。”

“说什么呢，你不是吃到免费芭菲了吗？”南城没精神地瞥了眼樱屋敷，“你这四眼守财奴，那么不满的话就付钱啊！一杯一万八千元——”

樱屋敷立在原地，没有理睬南城，注意到他似乎正在愣神的南城直起身体，换了个单手托腮的姿势。

“愿赌服输，既然是输掉决斗的惩罚，也不能不照做了，等下次赢了他，再加码还回去吧。”

“我当然知道。”樱屋敷拿起折扇，唇瓣间轻轻磨蹭着，像是正犹豫要不要说些什么的样子。

“……算了，我先回去了。”

樱屋敷转身离开。

南城懒散地挥了挥手，将椅子摇晃的吱嘎作响。

说起来，那个四眼狸猫好像有话没说啊，欲言又止是要干嘛？这不就会很让人在意吗！

南城咬牙切齿地蹦了起来，但追出去时餐厅里只剩下门口的迎客铃声了，他摸摸后脑勺，小声嘟囔着“跑得可真快啊”，这时松本迎了过来，和南城肩并肩站着。

“樱屋敷老师走得很匆忙呢，是有什么急事吗？”松本一脸好奇地望向门外，结果被刺眼的阳光逼退，于是低下头，伸着胳膊观察起自己的手来。

“话说，紫外线强成那个样子，樱屋敷老师竟然一点都没晒黑呢，再看看我的手……啊，晒出晒痕可真难看啊……”

“你一个男人在意晒痕干什么？”南城嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，转头走进厨房。

“啊，主厨，厨房我已经收拾好了，趁着没人，您还是好好休息一下吧，”松本跟了过来，“您脸色不是很好，而且刚才不是打碎了十一个盘子吗……对了，您和樱屋敷老师很熟吧？能不能帮我问问老师用了什么牌子的防晒霜啊？啊，话说问这个会不会不太礼貌，但我实在很想知道……”

“哈？防晒霜？”南城不解地看向松本，“你问那个要做什么？”

“因为就算是男人，我也还是想要像樱屋敷老师那样白皙美丽的肌肤啊！”松本将脸凑了过去，伸出手指在脸颊上点了点，“您看我的脸，根本不是适合晒成海滨阳光男孩的脸吧，所以我打算走文雅秀美男子的路线。”

文雅？秀美？这两个词汇是指四眼狸猫吗？南城震惊地退后一步，但因为松本实在是太唠叨了，为了堵住松本的嘴，南城还是摸出手机给樱屋敷发了封邮件。

「我们店里的实习厨师缠着我，要我帮他问你，你用了什么防晒霜」

「又不是去海边，谁要用防晒霜，白痴。」樱屋敷马上就回复了。

南城正要把邮件拿给松本看，这时樱屋敷又追发过来一封邮件。

「白痴说的是你，不是实习厨师。」

南城看着这封内容毫无营养的邮件，歪头想了想，继续在手机键盘上敲字。

「你刚才是不是还有什么想说的？」

这次南城等了一分钟，樱屋敷回复了他。

「我和大猩猩没什么好说的。」

大猩猩，大猩猩，除了大猩猩以外就不会说些别的吗？这个混蛋四眼！真的是一点都不可爱！南城嫌弃地哼了两声，将手机放回口袋后，迈开脚步走进厨房。

想起给樱屋敷发邮件的初衷，南城连忙转头看向松本。

“帮你问过了，那家伙说没用防晒霜，我看你还是找个靠谱的女性朋友问吧。”

南城说着，无视了松本关于“樱屋敷老师的天生丽质真是令人嫉妒”的感言，开始试做第二杯芭菲。

在重复叠加水果和冰激凌的动作时，南城向裤子口袋的方向瞄了一眼，那里面现在还装着爱抱梦寄来的信，内容和樱屋敷收到的那封一样，只是……

南城没有向樱屋敷坦白，其实他和樱屋敷彼此交换确认内容的那张信纸只是其中一张，而另外一张——他向樱屋敷隐瞒了第二张信纸的存在。

没错，爱抱梦寄来的信封中其实装了两张信纸，其中一张是正常尺寸的信纸，而另外一张是由正常尺寸裁剪成一半的信纸。

因为在“S”赛道上与爱抱梦的滑板决斗中输了，按照规定，南城和樱屋敷要接受爱抱梦提出的任何惩罚。就在那张正常尺寸的信纸上，爱抱梦向Joe和Cherry blossom，也就是南城和樱屋敷指名了惩罚要求——南城与樱屋敷要在这个周末进行一日约会，并且要完完全全按照爱抱梦指定的约会行程来做。

在看到惩罚内容时，南城当即惨叫起来，“不是吧”“爱抱梦这蠢货”“我怎么可能和薰那家伙约会啊”“蠢不蠢啊竟然还有全垒打”，在这样不可置信地叫嚷一通后，南城才发现信封里面还装有另外一张信纸，而另外一张信纸上的内容对南城来说才叫真正的炸弹。

震惊和躁动被复杂与动摇遮掩了，南城紧紧攥着信纸，将内容确认了三遍。

「或者，Joe，你可以选择将Cherry blossom的约会权转交给本人——仁慈的爱抱梦大人。我把从你收到这封信开始到今日24点之间的时间留给你做抉择，如果这期间你没有主动联系我，就在约定日按照指定的约会行程进行。

期待你的约会报告❤

爱抱梦」

这就是爱抱梦留给南城的第二个选择，但对于南城来说，爱抱梦的“好心”实在卑鄙。爱抱梦所指定的约会行程中包含了夜间活动，如果南城选择将樱屋敷的约会权转交给爱抱梦，就等同于是他为了自己躲避惩罚，将青梅竹马送上爱抱梦的床。

什么狗屁约会权，他以为自己是什么拥有初夜权的中世纪领主大人吗！南城怒骂对方。

虽说他一直以来与樱屋敷互看不顺眼，但南城从未想过背叛对方，不管爱抱梦开出什么条件，给他多久抉择时间，南城也绝对不会为了一己私欲将樱屋敷独自推到刀尖上去。

但是，爱抱梦故意用能看得出剪裁边缘的半张信纸写下这段话，大约是为了让他察觉到拥有第二选择权的不只南城自己吧。

如果是这样的话，另外半张信纸应该是在樱屋敷手上了，南城之所以一连打碎了十一个盘子，就是在为樱屋敷会选择什么而烦恼。

樱屋敷会出卖他吗？还是说，樱屋敷也和自己一样，宁愿忍耐着恶心与对方约会，甚至上床，也不会将彼此卖给其他人呢？

说起来，自己好像从来没有仔细思考过自己信不信赖樱屋敷的问题，因为很早就认识了，一直在一起好像一贯都是理所当然的事情。虽然总是相互抱怨为什么要一直和这种讨人厌的家伙打交道，两个人还是一直走到了现在。

可是，就算相处久了，就算自认为十分了解对方，依然会为尚未确定的事情焦躁不安，这样想来，就好像自己特别在意樱屋敷的想法一样……

南城暴躁地抓了抓头发，冲到门口挂上“closed”的门牌。

“松本！芭菲交给你解决了！今天提前打烊！都回去休息吧！”

“啊？”松本愁容惨淡地抬起头，“可我还想蹭免费空调呢……”

“随便你！走的时候把门锁好！”南城的声音消失在后门。

//

周末早上八点半，南城来到购物中心前的喷泉旁等待。

其实爱抱梦指定的约会时间是早上九点，但南城实在坐不住，就提前来了。

他今天是休闲条纹T恤配浅色破洞牛仔裤的打扮，因为阳光很足，南城戴上了墨镜。

身材高大相貌英俊的南城自小就十分受女性欢迎，即使他从未和迷恋着他的任何一个女人认真交往过，向他投怀送抱的女人依然数不胜数。

此时，有过丰富约会经验的南城却没有办法镇定下来。

如果四眼笨蛋真的没来怎么办？

如果一会儿来赴约的人是爱抱梦怎么办？

南城要被自己设想出来的种种可能性搞疯了，但他此刻只能故作潇洒地站在这里。

即便吵吵打打了这么多年，南城也从未想过要和樱屋敷绝交，更没真正设想过身边没有樱屋敷的生活。

但是，薰那家伙的想法和我一样吗？人总是会变的，如果他……

南城正陷入自我纠结时，两个年轻女孩向他搭讪了，被问到是不是在等女朋友的时候，南城有些复杂地笑了笑。

女朋友……吗？怎么可能呢。再说，虽然他从来不缺床伴，可对“女朋友”的概念一直都很淡漠。

这样想来，身边的女人是流动的，但樱屋敷的位置确实固定的。

可是，如果只是约会也就算了，但重头戏是晚上会在酒店房间里发生的事情，那种和女人们做的事情真的能和薰做吗？爱抱梦那家伙到底在搞什么啊，不和薰做，自己和薰的其中一个就要和爱抱梦做？他到底为什么要指定这样的惩罚啊！？

不过，自己搞不懂爱抱梦的想法也不是一天两天的事了，南城暗暗在脑中胖揍了爱抱梦十次，对上前搭讪的女孩子笑了笑。

“抱歉，今天有约会对象了。”南城略带歉意地勾起嘴角，但这样的笑容依然十分性感迷人。

“欸？不必道歉啦！”其中一个女孩用双手按住脸颊，做过美甲的手指十分可爱，但南城实在对这些没有兴趣。

“说的是呢，因为是好男人嘛，抢手也是正常的。”另一个女孩子相当迷恋地注视着南城，“不过，要不要交换一下MSN？说不定下次可以约会呢。”

“就算是三人约会也会很开心呢，对吧~❤”

“是啊是啊，来加MSN吧❤”

两个女孩子虎视眈眈地看着南城，如果是在平时，在对方长得还不错的情况下南城是不会拒绝的——包括对方提到的“三人约会”，可今天无论如何都没有这个心情。

可恶，都是四眼狸猫的错啦！害我对荷尔蒙的感应都不敏锐了！南城恨恨地想着。正要拒绝投怀送抱的女孩子们时，南城在马路对面看到了显眼的樱色头发，不知怎的，阴郁的心情突然放晴了，只是因为樱屋敷前来赴约了，他吊在空中摇晃几天的心就安定了下来，这显然是一种很危险的变化，而现在的南城根本意识不到这份危险。

真是的，这家伙果然还是来了啊。虽然是个完全一点都不可爱的家伙，在我和爱抱梦之间他还是选择了我。南城满意地点点头，侧头向女孩子们爽朗一笑。

“抱歉，先失陪了，因为我的同伴正在对面等我。”南城说着，挥着手臂朝樱屋敷跑去。

没能注意到此刻自己脸上的笑容和与暗恋对象初次约会的少年一样傻，南城露出的，是这几天来最灿烂的笑容。

“你怎么也提前来了？不是九点吗？”心情愉悦的南城有些话痨，“话说，你还真的来了啊？我还在担心自己会不会被卖到爱抱梦那变态混蛋的床上呢。”

樱屋敷略显惊讶地皱了皱眉。

“你也……嗯？爱抱梦也给你那种选择了吗？既然如此，那天为什么不说清楚？猩猩的表达力那么差吗？”

樱屋敷还是一样毒舌，但南城因为心情很好一点都没有生气。

“那天你不是一样欲言又止？”南城笑嘻嘻地反问。

“是你在跟我交换信件的时候没有先拿出来，所以我当然不会先坦白，”樱屋敷没好气地斜眼看他，“你不是也认为，把‘要不要把对方的约会权转交出去’拿出来商量很丢人吗？”

“什么啊，原来你也是这样认为的，可是啊……”

“可是什么？”樱屋敷瞪他，“我可是牺牲大了！给我感激涕零地放低姿态你这肌肉脑猩猩！”

樱屋敷所指的牺牲大概是指将要和自己上床的事情吧，但就这件事情来说，他们不是彼此彼此吗？

“我说你啊，今天就不能把‘猩猩’之类的词封印吗？再怎么说今天是一日约会吧，”南城耸了耸肩，“就算装也装得像样一点吧？虽然我猜不透爱抱梦的想法，但是，那家伙这么做只是想折磨我们吧？怎么能让他得逞啊？”

“是因为想要装得像样一点吗？难怪没和女人走掉。”樱屋敷扭头。

“喂喂喂喂……我好歹也能分清主次的好吧？别小瞧我啊！”

南城推推墨镜，抱着今天绝对要忍耐着不和樱屋敷打架的决心，开始打量对方今日的打扮。

樱屋敷今天换了套靛色条纹的和服，樱花般的美丽长发束成了高马尾。在炎热夏日中看到樱屋敷的装扮，总能想到炙热难忘的夏日祭典，想到漂亮的金鱼、水球、苹果糖和烟花。

仔细看来，这家伙还真是个美人。樱屋敷拥有一种独特的古典美，是个既沉稳又灵动的美人，如果把在自己面前显露出来的讨人厌的部分丢开，自己说不定真会迷上他。

南城的视线已经热烈到樱屋敷无法无视了，但他本人并没有察觉到自己正紧紧盯着对方。

樱屋敷疑惑地摸了摸脸颊，问南城到底在看什么。

“我身上沾了什么东西吗？你今天很奇怪啊！出门前吃坏肚子了？”樱屋敷皱起眉头。

南城轻咳一声，大力挥手拍了下樱屋敷的背，被大叫着“谋杀”的樱屋敷用力回踢了屁股。

//

爱抱梦指定的第一项约会行程是到购物中心约会，他们需要为对方挑选一套衣服，并买下来作为礼物送给对方。

走进购物中心楼内后，樱屋敷走到指示牌前看了看，直接委托人工智能卡拉搜索适合南城的男装店。

樱屋敷在依赖AI这点上有多夸张南城是知道的，可他毕竟是自己今日的约会对象，看到约会对象连挑件衣服都要走捷径，莫名其妙对这次约会认真起来的南城就特别不爽。

这个机器宅，竟敢当着我的面敷衍我，这也太狂了吧！南城忿忿不平地想。

他夺过樱屋敷手中的折扇，双手交叉抱胸，一脸鄙夷道：

“行程上写明了吧，是我们两个给对方挑选衣服。”南城着重强调了“我们”一词，“你这么做，给我挑选衣服的不就是卡拉了吗？这样算违规吧！违规！总之！今天的约会绝对不能依赖卡拉！”

“你这种大脑里只有肌肉的家伙根本不懂！”樱屋敷夺回折扇，“这样做明明是最有效率的选择！”

“我不懂？”南城冷笑，“你就是因为这样才没有女人缘的！”

“哈？你不会不知道我有多少女性粉丝吧！”

“粉丝多有什么用？”南城呛声道，“你这种机器宅真的约过会吗？我怎么从来没看你带女人出来过？话说，‘S’赛道的Cherry大人该不会真是个cherry吧！”

“谁，谁是……！！！笨蛋！白痴！乱交大猩猩！！！”

原本是最平常不过的吵嘴，但因为樱屋敷红着脸迅速走开了，南城不由得愣在原地。

晃动着的樱色马尾遮挡不住红透的纤细脖颈，像拥有魔力般黏住了南城的视线。

bin……go……？

南城怔怔地吞咽着口水。

不会吧？

我说中了？

薰这白痴真的是……处男？

不会吧？

那个高高在上讨人厌的四眼狸猫其实是……处男？

南城喉结滚动，吞咽了一次口水。

比起得到了新嘲笑素材的兴奋，南城所感觉到的是另外一种，类似悸动的情感。

这是男人潜意识中普遍暗藏处女情节的关系吗？但南城并不认为自己也是处女情结大队中的一员。正相反，南城不会选择处女作为床伴，也对拥有女人的初夜毫无兴趣。

心脏砰嗵一声，决定暂时放弃思考的南城迈开脚步追了上去。

“喂喂，真的被我说中了？”

南城故意摆出平常时揶揄对方的表情，但因为表情僵硬，此时的南城看起来更像嘴角抽筋。

“呃，你刚才说的牺牲大了，难道是说……”

“你的衣服随便买买就好吧。”樱屋敷将话题转开。

这是不想继续探讨Cherry是真·cherry的意思吧？南城用一种观赏珍稀生物的眼神打量樱屋敷。

“随便买肯定不行吧，”南城适时搬出“约会行程”压制对方，“不是说要彼此满意才算合格吗？”

“啰嗦死了，你难道打算在约会报告上一五一十的报告情况吗！我怎么不知道你其实是个乖宝宝？”樱屋敷不耐烦地翻着白眼，“总之，不管买给你什么，都给我欢呼雀跃地说——‘哇~~我好喜欢~~樱屋敷大人万岁’！”

“谁要用那么恶心的腔调欢呼雀跃啊。”南城撇头。

樱屋敷是个爱逞强的家伙，但他并不擅长说谎。

南城发现这一点，是在两人的国小时期，在樱屋敷有一次从楼梯上摔下来扭伤脚腕的时候。

那次，南城从操场走回教学楼，正好听到同年级的学生谈论三年A班的樱屋敷同学从楼梯上摔下来却完全没受伤的奇事。当即感到不妙的南城匆忙跑回教室，看到樱屋敷果然如他人谈论般一脸淡然地端坐在座位上看书。

剩下的两节课都是自习，坐在樱屋敷斜后方的南城一直注意着对方的动作。优等生樱屋敷能面无表情地写作业，还能给悄悄凑过去的女生讲解习题，但是，在放学整理书包时，动作却明显慢了下来，好像在刻意等待着什么一样。

当教室里只剩下两人的时候，南城靠在椅子上晃了两分钟，重重叹了口气。

需要我就直说啊，真家伙的性格可真是别扭。南城腹诽道，从椅子上跳了起来。

“先去趟医务室。”南城拉住樱屋敷的手腕。

对方低着头，柔顺的发丝垂下来，遮住了强忍疼痛的表情。

“不要。”樱屋敷咬着嘴唇。

“可是你不是从楼梯上摔下来了吗？”

南城蹲了下来，微微歪着头。

“谁说的，我很好。”樱屋敷依然低着头。

声音都在打颤，怎么可能很好啊？这家伙可真是麻烦。南城焦躁地咬着牙，自作主张拉着樱屋敷的胳膊检查一番，又蹲下来查看樱屋敷的腿。

樱屋敷小声骂他笨蛋，但他没有阻止南城的动作。

胳膊上有擦伤，血迹已经干涸了，右脚脚踝肿得相当厉害，只是碰了一下，对方就缩瑟地蜷起肩膀。

“你就是因为太爱面子，才会遭这样的罪。”南城抬起头，看到了对方泫然欲泣的表情。

本来准备好的一大串说教和讽刺被樱屋敷湿润的双眸堵了回去，心软了的南城再次叹气，快速收拾好书包，背对着樱屋敷蹲了下来。

“上来，弱鸡四眼。”南城开口，“其实很疼不是吗？根本走不了路了吧？”

樱屋敷用带着哭腔的声音骂他“白痴”“笨蛋”“多管闲事”，故意避开了脚踝和手臂其实都很痛的话题。

那天，背着樱屋敷和两个书包回家的南城发现，他和樱屋敷从奶团子时期就互看不顺眼伸着小短腿对踢互掐了，但他从来都没有办法放着樱屋敷不管，而樱屋敷也意外的，其实很依赖他。

在外人面前保持着完美优等生形象的樱屋敷，其实是个又任性又爱欺负人的家伙，这点只有南城一人知道。

陷入回忆的南城苦笑起来，而樱屋敷已经先一步走进一家睡衣品牌的门店了。

环视一周后，这位任性又爱欺负人的孽缘竹马君伸手指了一套睡衣。

“您好，请问这件有大猩猩穿的尺码吗？”

女店员面带微笑，训练有素地找出一套递了过去。

“如果是和您一起的这位先生穿，选这个尺码就可以了。”

樱屋敷回以微笑，将睡衣塞进南城怀里，高傲地催促南城快去试穿。

十分钟后，一头雾水的南城穿着樱屋敷挑选的睡衣出来了，女店员眼睛一亮，连连称赞南城很适合很帅气很性感，但对于帅气性感的南城的睡衣装扮，樱屋敷只是瞥了一眼，就一脸冷漠地起身结了账。

“等等！”南城抓住樱屋敷的手腕。

“怎么了？不满意吗？”樱屋敷皱眉，“那位店员小姐不是也说很适合你吗？别故意找茬啊！”

“不，不是这个问题……”

“那是什么？”

南城松开手，掀开衣角拉着标牌给樱屋敷看。

这件睡衣的确不错，但问题出在价格上，南城可不认为自己面前的这位四眼守财奴舍得花29800日元买一套睡衣给他。

“我说，你不会是没看到价格吧？我倒是不介意宰你一顿……”

“嗯？价格怎么了？”樱屋敷伸着脖子看了看价钱，用关爱傻子的眼神看向南城，“没错啊，这和店员小姐告知的价格一样，你该不会连数字都不认识吧？”

“你说谁不认识数字！”南城没好气地斜眼看他，“我是说，你会穿29800日元一套的睡衣吗？”

“哈？这有什么问题？再说我怎么知道睡衣应该多少钱？问卡拉的话，你又会搬出违规理论来阻止我，直接买下来你又这么多事，反正不管我做得多完美你都要挑刺！”樱屋敷忿忿道，“但是你知道我讨厌逛街吧？逛街这种事情本身就毫无效率！不买下来又要继续到其他店里挑选吧，我才不要！”

樱屋敷反驳的有理有据，但南城自认为自己没有必要继续这场争执，反正这件睡衣他也很喜欢，就算价格贵也是樱屋敷出血，管他什么事呢。

思及此，南城为刚才好心好意向樱屋敷提起价格一事后悔不已，他干脆挥挥手，打发樱屋敷结账。

“那之后就不要再跟我抱怨。”樱屋敷双手抱胸，用鼻孔对着南城。

“知道了知道了。”南城耸肩。

不过，这家伙是真的没常识吧？一般来说，送睡衣是要非常亲密的关系才可以的吧？这个机器宅真的不知道送睡衣会令人浮想联翩吗？薰这个没常识的笨蛋，这和跟女朋友一起逛街时为女朋友挑选内衣有什么区别啊！？等等？我是那个女朋友吗！呜哇这可真是恶心……

南城被自己的幻想吓出一身冷汗，他迅速换回自己的衣服，将睡衣交给店员包装，这时在他幻想中的那位给“女朋友”挑选内衣的樱屋敷先生正优雅地坐在柔软的沙发上，双手捧着玻璃杯喝店里赠送的柠檬茶。

两手捧杯用吸管喝柠檬茶的姿势很可爱，可惜这个做出可爱动作的家伙是自己讨人厌的青梅竹马，南城正想着，樱屋敷突然抬起头，和他目光相接。

怎么了？樱屋敷的眼睛这样说。

那瞬间，南城仿佛接收到了一股神秘力量，与此同时，心脏的震动开始变化，好像有什么东西正破壳而出。

接过店员递过来的纸袋，南城伸手按了按左心房的位置，樱屋敷放下杯子，起身走了过去。

“你在发什么呆？便秘？”樱屋敷歪了歪头。

南城对此十分无奈。

“能说句人话吗？”

“是猩猩听不懂人话吧。”

“是狸猫不会讲人话吧！”

结果又恢复到了一如往常的拌嘴时间。

樱屋敷依然是他所熟悉的樱屋敷，但南城同时又觉得，就算自己每天都能见到对方，就算自己十分了解对方，他所知道的樱屋敷也并非全部。

过分依赖人工智能的樱屋敷的确缺少很多常识，就像从不走进超市买菜的人搞不懂菜价一样，樱屋敷因为讨厌逛街，他所有的衣服都是在一家叫小林吴服屋的店里定做的。

我也真是的，怎么会因为四眼狸猫选了件睡衣给我，就动摇成这样啊？

啊……或者是因为不小心猜到了四眼狸猫竟然还是处男才动摇的？

南城带着疑惑拉着樱屋敷在购物中心绕了一圈，最终又回到了樱屋敷买下29800日元睡衣给他的那家店。

既然樱屋敷害他心神不宁，那么以其人之道还治其人之身是最好的报复方式，于是，南城选了件和式睡衣让樱屋敷去试穿。

樱屋敷露出“你绝对是在应付我”的表情，南城噘嘴吹着口哨，将樱屋敷推进更衣室。

//

结果是彼此给对方选了套同等价位的睡衣。

准备离开购物中心时，南城突然拍了下后脑勺。

“啊！我突然想去厕所！”南城将两个纸袋塞给樱屋敷，转身跑开了。

想去厕所当然只是借口，南城凭着记忆冲上四楼，买下了方才拉樱屋敷到处乱走时看到的扇坠。

回到购物中心门口时，樱屋敷正满面怒气地瞪着他。南城故意一脸无辜地四处乱看，被樱屋敷将纸袋拍到他胸前。

“自己的东西自己拿。”樱屋敷扭过头，“要是想和女人要电话，刚才要不就好了，反正你就是那种轻浮的一直在求偶期的雄性猩猩。”

“什么女人？”南城一头雾水，“再说，都是女人和我要电话啊！”

“你是在炫耀吗？”

“我只是在陈述事实而已！”南城强调，“再说，我只是去买个东西而已，你不是讨厌逛街吗！”

“说谎的人还找什么借口？真正的猩猩都是诚实的家伙，不要给猩猩一族丢脸啊！”

“你在说什么蠢话。”南城嘟囔着，拎着纸袋摇了摇头。

老实说，把约会对象独自扔下自己找借口跑开是件很不礼貌的事情，不过南城自诩事出有因，加上他今天的约会对象是樱屋敷，所以丝毫没有任何自责感。

爱抱梦指定的第二项约会行程是到购物中心附近的知名甜品店吃限定版情侣套餐，那家店一直都很火爆，需要至少提前半个月预约。虽然不知道爱抱梦是怎么拿到预约名额的，总之，南城的手机邮箱里多了张电子预约券，他不必自己预约，到店后直接使用电子券就可以了。

向店员出示电子预约券后，南城与樱屋敷被带到情侣卡座上，樱屋敷有些惊讶地问南城电子券的来由，显然是不知道爱抱梦发给他们电子预约券的事情。

南城也有些惊讶，反问樱屋敷为什么没有电子券。

“爱抱梦制定的行程十分详细，而且写明了：要完全按照行程进行。”樱屋敷将折扇放在桌上，“只要走在街上就会有监控，只要他想，我们的一言一行都会被他看到，我还以为他指定的这些地点只要报上名字就可以通过呢。”

“电子券的确是爱抱梦发给我的。”南城捏着下巴思索起来，“可能是爱抱梦觉得只发给一个人就行了吧。”

樱屋敷抿了抿唇，唤出人工智能查阅邮件，查阅的结果是的确没有收到电子券。

“你很在意？”南城大喇喇地向后靠着，被樱屋敷吐槽一点坐相都没有，他毫不在意地摸出手机点开邮件，将手机放在桌上，往樱屋敷面前推了推。

“说到电子券，喏，电影的电子票，游乐场的畅玩电子卡，还有酒店顶层套房的一晚招待券，你也没收到吗？”

樱屋敷低头仔细浏览后摇了摇头。

“可能真的是嫌麻烦，所以随便发给我们当中的一个了吧。”南城拿回手机。

樱屋敷满不在乎地哼了一声。

这家甜品店的主打产品虽然是限量情侣套餐，但实际光顾甜品店的客人依然以女性为主，当店里突然来了两位预定情侣套餐的帅哥客人，店内大部分客人的注意力都被两人吸引了。

每当女孩子向南城这边投来热情的目光时，南城都会微笑回应，樱屋敷则是自顾自坐着，维持一副冰山美人的姿态。

情侣套餐中供应的甜品几乎都是双人份的，但芭菲和鲜榨果汁都是特大杯单杯提供的，鲜榨果汁上附带的吸管是情侣共用的双边吸管。

共同吃一杯芭菲倒没什么，只是一起使用情侣吸管还是有些奇怪，但爱抱梦特意在约会行程上备注了，如果他们不一同使用情侣吸管就算约会失败。

消灭掉马卡龙和小蛋糕之后，樱屋敷含住吸管喝了口果汁。

“我喝不下了，剩下的你都喝掉吧。”樱屋敷说。

“你不是说，爱抱梦那家伙不一定正在哪里偷看监控录像呢吗？不一起使用吸管不行的吧？”南城说着，拿起吸管的另外一边含住。

对于南城的故意挑衅，樱屋敷烦躁地“啧”了一声，但他还是拿起吸管，和南城竞争起喝果汁的速度来。

杯子很快就空了，南城仰头打了个嗝，被樱屋敷嫌弃了没教养。

“你管我。”南城轻哼，樱屋敷送了个白眼给他，起身去了厕所。

正考虑接下来要吃松饼还是榛子蛋糕的南城悄悄叫来了店员。

“请问店里有芥末吗？”南城问。

“有是有的，但是……客人您需要芥末？”

“非常需要，麻烦给我一些。”南城朝店员抛了个媚眼。

趁樱屋敷在厕所解决生理问题时，南城将松饼的内陷换成了满满的芥末，并若无其事地将另一个没有被动过手脚的松饼盛到了自己的盘子里。

樱屋敷回到座位时，南城已经吃掉了半个松饼，看到对方毫无怀疑地将夹着芥末的松饼移动到盘子里时，南城一边在心里偷笑，一边将剩下半个松饼大口吃掉了。

不过，樱屋敷的反应令南城十分失望。就像之前在樱屋敷的意大利面里偷加辣椒时一样，樱屋敷吃的十分平和，连用面纸擦嘴的动作都和平常一样优雅。

怎么回事？这家伙不但不怕辣椒，连芥末也完全整不到他吗？南城所期待的樱屋敷涕泪交加的丢脸场景没有出现，于是他失落地从芭菲杯上拿了颗草莓。

因为喝掉了大半杯果汁，南城的尿意也来了，到厕所迅速解决后，感到清爽许多的南城哼着歌走了回来。

这一次，正在品尝甜品的人是樱屋敷，南城在坐下之后仔细打量着那杯芭菲，并警惕地瞥了眼樱屋敷。

可疑，太可疑了，这家伙越是镇定就越可疑。

但是，芭菲的确看起来一点问题都没有……

正纠结时，坐在旁边桌的两个女孩有些害羞地向他搭话了。

“那个，失礼了，请问……两位是情侣吗？”

南城听闻后愣了一瞬，而樱屋敷却自然地舔掉了唇边的冰激凌，侧头冲女孩露出微笑。

这家伙，营业时的笑容都是精心计算过的，完美到让人生厌。

樱屋敷什么都没说，但这种时候越是一脸神秘不说话，越是会让人误认为真相是真，就连南城都快要相信自己的确和樱屋敷是对令人羡艳的同志情侣了。

女孩子们一脸兴奋地小声尖叫起来，接着向南城和樱屋敷送上祝福，樱屋敷依然只是笑，南城则是懵头懵脑地点了点头。

在南城终于回过神来时，樱屋敷已经吃掉了半杯芭菲。

“吃不下了。”樱屋敷将吃剩的芭菲推给南城。

这句话自然到好像此刻的场景是女朋友将吃不下的食物推给男朋友，并撒娇让男朋友帮忙吃掉一样，南城一脸僵硬地看看芭菲，又看看正拿着面纸擦嘴的樱屋敷，不由自主地打了个冷颤。

“喂，你到底想干什么啊！”南城抻着脖子小声质问，“刚才也是……”

“我干什么了？”樱屋敷冷哼一声，“忘记说了，芥末煎饼很美味，下次我会让你一口气吃掉十个同款煎饼，给我好好期待。”

“……”

南城吃了瘪，讪讪地向后挪了挪身子，自暴自弃地大口吃起芭菲来。

//

不管怎么说，约会行程第二项也算顺利完成了，南城一脸挫败地走出甜品店，暗自发誓自己绝不会再踏步此店一次。

因为刚才吃了太多甜品，南城一时吃不下什么了，樱屋敷也是如此，于是收到了电子票的南城到取票机处兑换纸质电影票。

爱抱梦为他们选择的电影是部老电影，电影名叫《机器管家》。故事围绕机器人安德鲁和主人马丁一家展开，主角安德鲁虽然是个机器人，却能表达情感，甚至爱上了马丁小女儿的孙女。

南城对这种题材不感兴趣，但樱屋敷非常喜欢，比起在坐下来后就不断打哈欠的南城，樱屋敷看得十分入迷，甚至在剧情播放到机器人与人类的爱情片段时，樱屋敷感动地捂住了嘴。

这家伙，该不会是把男女主角带入到自己和卡拉身上了吧，所以说机器宅啊……南城边瞄着樱屋敷边在心里吐槽。

啊……还好爱抱梦没有在约会行程上加上在电影院偷偷牵手偷偷接吻这一条，谁要和机器宅偷偷牵手偷偷接吻啊，就算是个美人也无从下口吧。

不过，这家伙选了睡衣给我，以为我去找女人要电话而碎碎念，又用那种让人误解的表情默认了我们的“情侣”关系……思及此处，南城险些从椅子上跳起来，他大惊失色地瞪着樱屋敷，而对方正沉浸在电影世界里无法自拔。

因为南城的视线比屏幕还要亮，樱屋敷终于也意识到南城的不对劲了，他转过头，小声责问南城“又干嘛”，那双哭过的眼睛湿润泛红，一瞬间让南城再次回想起国小时期樱屋敷摔伤那次时的泫然欲泣的脸。但是，现在的樱屋敷要更加柔软可爱，在昏暗暧昧的光线下，那双平时看上去略带凌厉感的眼睛水波潋滟，甚至带了些妩媚的感觉。

电影还在继续，樱屋敷因为南城光张着嘴巴不做声，不满地嘟囔一句“神经病”就继续看电影了，南城僵硬地转过脖子，双手抓着膝盖，做出沉迷于电影剧情的样子，但一直盯着屏幕的眼睛什么都看不到。

他能清晰地听到心脏在发出“咯噔”一声之后，开始“砰嗵”“砰嗵”剧烈跳动的声音，明明大屏幕上正播放一首煽人泪下的背景音乐，但南城除了心跳声，什么都听不到。

和这家伙认识多久来着？10年？20年？之前有出现过这种情况吗？事到如今，为什么我会对这家伙心动啊？！南城无法梳理出自己心动的理由。

自己真的爱过谁吗？如果爱有形状，会是什么样子的呢？之前从未察觉到的事情，因为爱抱梦的惩罚突然显露出真正的面貌来，那个在购物中心时感觉到的正破壳而出的东西或许就是对樱屋敷的感情？南城觉得自己正在过山车轨道上滑滑板，又爽又刺激又危险。

最开始，只是意识到自己绝对不想将樱屋敷让给爱抱梦那家伙，接着是为樱屋敷会不会在爱抱梦和自己之中选择爱抱梦而担心，在看到樱屋敷与自己做了同样选择之后，因为放下心来变得毫无防备，又被樱屋敷毫无约会经验甚至还是处男的可能性动摇了。

想到这家伙的许多个第一次都是和自己一起经历的，突然就感动起来，甚至注意到了很多从未在意过的事情。

在电影散场时，南城神情恍惚地站了起来，樱屋敷质问他今天到底怎么了，南城有苦说不出，只能用哀怨瞪视作为回答。

总不能说我是因为意识到自己其实很在意你，现在心情很凌乱才会这样吧！南城攥紧了拳头。

两人走出电影厅后，樱屋敷双手抱在胸前，一脸不满地问道：

“和我约会让你觉得这么恶心吗？要是你后悔了，就早点选择把我……”

樱屋敷抿着薄唇狠狠瞪着南城。

“怎么可能啊，怎么可能便宜了爱抱梦那家伙啊！”南城咬牙，但他也不知道该如何消除误解。

结果，脑回路快被烧断的南城抱头大叫起来，樱屋敷被吓了一跳，抱怨一句“你在发什么疯”后睁大眼睛安静下来。

南城仰着头，吸气——呼气——，如此反复三次之后猛地站直看向樱屋敷。

“薰，你觉得和爱抱梦约会，比和我约会要好吗？”

南城问得十分认真，语气真挚到灼人。

樱屋敷愣了一瞬，咬着嘴唇移开视线。

“谁要和爱抱梦那个变态约会啊，但愿赌服输，如果你选了第二选项，我也毫无办法。”

“毫无办法？”南城歪头追问。

樱屋敷不耐烦地扬起下巴。

两人视线相交，在互相对视中，樱屋敷的眼神冷厉了起来。

“如果你为了自己逃避而把我送给爱抱梦任他玩弄，我会杀了你。”樱屋敷的话冒着寒气。

“没有逃避就不会杀了我吗？”

“白痴，杀人犯法，我干嘛要为了一只不值得的大猩猩触碰法律底线啊。”

樱屋敷翻了个白眼，将双手插在和服袖口，迈步向前。

南城还站在原地，呆呆地注视着樱屋敷瘦长漂亮的背影。

“……可是，如果选了错误选项就会杀了我啊……”

南城自言自语着，走在前面的樱屋敷回头催促他快点跟上。

“可是啊，拍大头贴的地方在那边，”南城伸手指向反方向，“你这个机器宅，关掉卡拉怎么像个白痴一样？”

南城得到了樱屋敷的飞踢。

屁股很痛，但南城的心情很好。

//

并肩坐在长椅上吃着在便利店买的便当，南城夹起一块炸鸡塞进嘴里，懒懒地咀嚼着。

虽说在甜品店大快朵颐了一番，但经历了电影院的心路更迭，又在拍摄大头贴的地方折腾了一通，热量的消耗又大于摄入了。

不过，在拍摄情侣大头贴后的约会行程刚好是在公园里散步吃便当，实在是妥帖地令人恐怖。

南城有种早就被爱抱梦看穿一切的感觉，心里怎样都爽快不起来。

他选了炸鸡便当，而樱屋敷挑选的是三文鱼便当，南城习惯性地从樱屋敷的便当里抢了块三文鱼，被用筷子打了手背。

“四眼守财奴，真是小气，用炸鸡换行了吧。”南城抱怨着，将一块炸鸡夹给樱屋敷。

南城的体力一向很好，但约会到现在的确也感觉到有些累了。

就在刚才，两人在大头贴机器那里大打出手，从调整贴纸滤镜开始就争吵个没完，当然，最后拍摄出来的贴纸也惨不忍睹，不是樱屋敷推着他的脸，就是他扯着樱屋敷的衣领。其中最和平的一张还是在两人还没动手之前被机器抓拍到的，可因为双方正虎视眈眈瞪着对方，一点甜蜜感也没有。

为了交差，南城和樱屋敷只好臭着脸继续拍第二套大头贴，从对镜假笑到冷漠比心，表情勉强到仿佛他们身后架了两支枪。

现在，两套奇怪的大头贴分别待在两人的同款购物纸袋里，南城怀疑樱屋敷在回到家时会将大头贴泄愤撕掉，于是偷偷瞄了瞄袋子缝隙中的暗影。

“说起来，我家里的相册里还有我们小时候的合影呢。”南城将吃空了的便当盒拿在手里，樱屋敷因为比南城吃得慢，还剩两颗西蓝花没有吃掉。

“哈？那种东西这么还没销毁啊？”

“说什么销毁，相册在老家啊，再说我干嘛要把你小时候的蠢照销毁掉啊！我要好好留存，之后尽情地拿出来嘲笑你！”

“哼，尽管来啊，你的蠢照我又不是没有。”樱屋敷将最后一颗西蓝花塞进嘴里，仔细嚼碎吞咽后将空便当盒和一次性木筷塞给南城。

“你自己不会扔吗。”南城吐槽，起身去丢垃圾。

//

下一项约会行程是到附近的游乐场坐摩天轮，不过现在的他们谁也不想走动，南城靠在长椅上一边仰头望着天空，一边用手扇着风。

比起中午，此时的室外气温稍稍有所下降，但依然热得烦人。南城出了不少汗，现在一点都没有去坐摩天轮的心情，他不顾形象地拽拽衣领，沉重地叹了口气。

“啊……好热……”南城仰着脖子瞥向樱屋敷，见对方脊背挺直坐姿优雅，正用白皙修长的手指握着折扇轻轻扇着风，南城就莫名不爽。

说起来，松本那家伙怎么说来着，是说四眼狸猫天生丽质皮肤白皙吗？

不过的确是啊，就算晒到太阳，樱屋敷的肌肤也只是微微泛红，比起在室内时的自然白皙，被阳光晒过后好像更性感了。

南城坐直，歪着头打量起樱屋敷来。

头发是樱花色的，脸蛋和脖子也泛着淡淡的樱花色，很像从樱花丛中走出来的妖精。

天生丽质确实是实至名归，毕竟没人能对着樱屋敷这张脸大骂“丑八怪”。

那么，这家伙令人讨厌的地方是什么来着？性格吧，绝对是性格没错。

过分依赖人工智能，对他总是一副高高在上的态度，这些地方都让南城感到不爽，所以动不动就会争吵起来，但彼此的步调又总是出其的一致……

“你今天干嘛总看我？很恶心啊！”

樱屋敷用折扇狠狠敲了南城的头。

“好痛！”南城捂住头顶，故意和樱屋敷作对。

“很少见到戴着眼镜用扇子扇风的狸猫，因为太奇特了，所以看呆了。”南城冲樱屋敷做了个鬼脸，又被狠狠踩了一脚。

夏日白昼的热度还没被晚风吹散，南城就又和樱屋敷打了起来，好好的公园散步变成公园打架，彼此折腾到狼狈不堪，但约会行程还要继续。

坐上摩天轮时，正好是夕阳西下的时候，樱屋敷从坐进情侣舱后就一直沉默地看向窗外。

大概是景色真的很美吧，南城想着，也跟着看向窗外。

晚霞漫天，整座城市都被金色笼罩着，这景色的确非常漂亮。

摩天轮徐徐旋转上升，南城睁大眼睛，感叹了一句“好美”，想要马上与对方分享的南城激动地向前探去，兴奋地拍了拍樱屋敷的膝盖。

“薰！你看到了吗！那个云的形状很奇怪吧！”南城露出孩童般的纯真笑容。

比起雀跃的南城，樱屋敷显得十分拘谨，他抓住扶手，身体僵硬地坐着，抱怨因为南城一直在乱动，他们乘坐的观景舱开始晃动了。

“笨蛋！别乱动啊！你知道你有多重吗！”

“欸？最近没称过体重，很遗憾我也不知道呢。”南城露出坏笑，起身坐了过去。

观光舱立刻向两人坐着的那边倾斜过去，并且一直在不停地摇晃，樱屋敷紧张地叫了一声，双手抓着扶手，抬脚踹南城的小腿。

“你这个混蛋肌肉猩猩！快点坐回去！”

“就算坐回去也会倾斜吧？谁叫你是弱鸡四眼呢！”南城津津有味地看樱屋敷笑话，“话说，樱屋敷老师胆子这么小吗？又不会掉下去。”

“你怎么保证不会掉下去！我可不想一起和你摔死！太丢脸了！”

“别那么紧张，现在就这么紧张了，一会儿不会窒息吗？到了顶端时还要接吻呢，你不会不记得了吧？”

“闭嘴！谁要和你接吻啊！色情混蛋白痴蠢货大猩猩！”

樱屋敷慌乱的样子很有趣，也很可爱，南城觉得会这样认为的自己没救了，于是自暴自弃地摸出那个扇坠。

“给你的。”

“哈？什么？总之！你先坐回去！”

“不坐过来怎么接吻啊？”

“你自己亲吻地面去吧！这舱门怎么开？我要把你踹下去！”

“吵死了，这个先给我。”南城快速从樱屋敷的腰带中抽出折扇，将扇坠仔细挂了上去。

古典精致的扇坠和樱屋敷的折扇很相配，不枉费他花了大价钱。

薰这家伙，还真是个金贵的男人啊，和这家伙交往，绝对会忍不住送他好东西吧。南城想想空瘪的钱包心里一痛。

“在购物中心买的，所以说，根本就不是去和女人要电话。”南城将折扇塞进樱屋敷手中，起身坐回对面。

也不知道自己为什么要再次解释，南城低下头，攥了攥拳头后看向樱屋敷。

一手抓着扶手一手抓着扇子的樱屋敷惊讶地张着嘴，显然没从惊吓中回过神来，不过南城不介意多看几次对方吃惊的蠢样。

以前怎么没发现这家伙的可爱之处呢？南城垂眸笑笑，转头看向窗外。

对面的樱屋敷似乎终于冷静下来了，但他依然保持着一手抓紧扶手一手抓紧折扇的姿势，南城用余光看到对方的视线正扑在扇坠上，忍不住转过头，从樱屋敷的指尖向上扫视，在微微咬着的唇瓣上停驻。

气氛在沉默中染上暧昧的色彩，南城的荷尔蒙感应突然开始重新运转了，全世界只剩下砰嗵砰嗵的心跳声和彼此的呼吸声，就在试图破壳而出的东西终于冲破坚硬围墙的那一刻，南城的眼里只有樱屋敷的影子。

这家伙，绝对不能是其他人的。

绝对不能。

南城想着，伸手抓住了樱屋敷的后颈，侧头亲了上去。

互看不顺眼也好，见面就要吵架也好，如果薰变成了别人的东西，自己会连见面吵架的机会都失去吧？光是想到这点，南城就无法忍受。

唇瓣分开时，南城盯着樱屋敷怔住的眼睛看。

问了“你会成为别人的东西吗？”，但没有等到樱屋敷回答，南城就再度亲了下去。

没有涂过唇膏的嘴唇很柔软，还带着点三文鱼的味道。

都说嘴唇薄的人能言善辩，自己正亲吻着的薄唇在和自己对骂的时候的确很英勇，南城想着，将舌头伸了进去。

樱屋敷的肩膀与此同时颤了一下，但南城做不到适可而止，如果一点那个意思都没有，如果真的烦透了自己，樱屋敷大可把自己送上爱抱梦的床，可他和自己一样选择了彼此。

南城缠着樱屋敷的舌头吸吮着，又在柔软的薄唇上舔咬了一阵，才依依不舍松开樱屋敷。

相较红霞满天的景色来说，樱屋敷显然要比红霞还要红一些，那双独特的古典凤眼微微张大，像是在看一个不认识的人。

南城看到被自己亲到水光潋滟的嘴唇张了张，但没有爆骂他就抿上了。

//

摩天轮旋转一周，两人沉默地从情侣舱中走出来，在去往酒店的路上，樱屋敷也一直一言不发。

该不会是生气了吧？但他刚才也没有拒绝啊……南城讪讪地想着，抬脚踢开道路中间碍眼的石子。

这家酒店也是爱抱梦提前订好的，南城只要出示电子招待券就能和樱屋敷在顶层豪华套房里共度一晚。

如果想不通对对方的感觉，亲一次就知道了。南城记不得这句话是哪位哲人说过的，但他认为此话十分正确。

正如刚才，亲了樱屋敷的感觉只有意犹未尽能形容，如果按刚才的感觉继续下去，就算要做到最后也完全没问题。

吵成这样还能和自己一直待在一块的人只有樱屋敷薰一个，自己绝对不会和任何女人在争吵之后还能一如往常地继续交往下去，既然意识到了，就没有办法装作毫无察觉。

身为行动派的一员，一旦认定了，就会果断做出决定，并马上行动起来，就比如说现在，南城明确自己不想将樱屋敷让给任何人的心意，就会立刻展开攻势，把对方圈进自己的领地。

可是，如果太过鲁莽搞砸了的话，这个人会和自己绝交吗？他也绝对不想将事情发展成无法挽回的局面。

在金光闪闪的大厅前台换了门卡，乘上金光闪闪的宽敞电梯，走进标榜着能看到本市最佳夜景的豪华房间，在这期间，樱屋敷依然什么都没说。

再这样下去可不行，若是一直各怀心事地沉默下去，绝对会憋到血压飙升，南城决定先一步打破局面，但樱屋敷将纸袋和折扇整齐地摆放在了茶几上，面无表情从他身边走过，径直去了浴室。

什么情况？一言不发先洗澡？南城惊讶地盯着浴室。

他是知道一会儿要在这个房间里做什么的吧？如果是平常的樱屋敷，绝对会提出用决斗的方式来定攻方受方，而且会选择用他擅长的书法来决斗。

没错，从认识开始，樱屋敷在他面前就是这样任性狡猾的家伙，南城不止一次被樱屋敷耍赖着迫害了。

可是……不是已经决定要把这家伙拿下了吗？我到底在害怕什么啊？既然我把舌头伸进去后没被爆踢，现在又主动洗澡了，那就说明……是双箭头吧？

南城崩溃地跌到床上，一边翻滚着，一边仔细辨别浴室里的水声。

樱屋敷洗得不快不慢，南城在king size的大床上翻滚了一阵，浴室里的水声就换成了吹风机的声音。

紧张地从床上蹦起来，南城抓了抓头发，就连告别童贞那晚的事情都记不太清的南城突然想起第一次和樱屋敷一起玩滑板的时候，樱屋敷还不是长发。

可恶，我为什么要对四眼狸猫的事情记得那么清楚啊？南城捏着膝盖，开始背诵滑板招式。

当浴室门响动的同时，南城迅速起身，在樱屋敷走出来的瞬间猛地冲了进去，实现了浴室使用的无缝衔接。

至于这个浴室有多豪华宽敞，南城根本就没有心情探究，他打开淋浴，快速将自己清洗干净，随意擦了擦头发，披上浴巾走了出去。

就现在的状态而言，南城根本无法放任自己继续独处下去，他并不在乎恋人、伴侣这类的头衔，但樱屋敷这家伙绝对要把他视作最特别的存在才行。

走出浴室时，樱屋敷正站在落地窗前发呆，原本被摆放在茶几上的折扇重新出现在了樱屋敷的手里。

和南城一样，樱屋敷也换上了酒店准备的浴衣，那头漂亮的长发散开来，自然垂在身后。樱屋敷的视线在窗外景色和扇坠上游移不定，不知怎的，他看起来有些寂寞。

南城一步一步走过去，樱屋敷没有回头，当他们并肩站在落地窗前时，樱屋敷攥紧折扇，抢先一步打破了沉默。

“我会向爱抱梦提出决斗的。”

“我也一样。”

“别学我。”

“谁学你。”

“大猩猩。”

“臭四眼。”

一如往常地拌了几句嘴，南城将手掌按在玻璃上，侧头看向樱屋敷。

“你知道我们一会儿要做什么吧？”南城问。

“当然知道，我和猩猩可不一样，我国语很好。”

樱屋敷又在讽刺南城“不识字”了，但南城没有怼回去的余力。

站在自己身边的这个男人是他的青梅竹马，是一直以来彼此相伴的……挚友，是最特别的存在，所以，南城又意识到了，其实自己没有办法那么轻易地向前跨越一步。

“我说，其实上床的方式有很多种吧，我们可以用手帮对方做……”南城艰难地吞咽着口水，违心地作出发言，“你看，男人之间……也是会有互相帮助的时候吧，不是说别的手更加舒服吗……”

樱屋敷攥着折扇，没有回答。

无论是把樱屋敷按在落地窗上亲吻爱抚，还是将对方扔到床上狠狠侵犯，都是南城想要实践的场景，哪怕樱屋敷骂他一句“笨蛋”，南城都有勇气伸手抓住这个人。

但偏偏一向舌尖嘴利的家伙什么都不肯说，害南城无法找到继续的方向，他深吸一口气，从樱屋敷手中抢过折扇。

然后，樱屋敷在进入这个房间后，第一次看向了他。

“你也同意我的提议吧？”南城焦灼地追问，樱屋敷移开视线，终于说了句“随便”。

“很好，那么先到床上去吧，你也想早点结束这种耻辱的约会吧？”南城故作轻松地说。

“耻辱……”樱屋敷张大双眼，唇瓣颤抖着复述，“你觉得……耻辱？”

南城的心脏瞬间沉了下去。

……说错话了，这次真的说错话了，自己只是想快点找到突破口，可是因为平时吵嘴吵惯了，所以一不小心就选错了方式。

樱屋敷垂着头走到床边坐下了，南城跟了上去，在他旁边坐了下来。

因为说了要互相帮忙，两个人选择了相对的坐姿，南城瞄着樱屋敷的脸色，咬牙将手伸进对方的浴袍里。

刚握住对方的时候，那里还是柔软的触感，但上下撸动爱抚起来之后就渐渐硬了起来。于此同时，樱屋敷也握住了他的，握笔有力的纤细手指在碰触到那里的时候，南城激动地颤了一下。

男人的性器，只要给与刺激就会兴奋起来，还真是个没出息的器官。但是，只有单独的刺激还不够，因为触碰自己的人是樱屋敷，在摩天轮里亲吻时的意犹未尽感又找上门来，让南城焦躁起来。

不如再试一次吧？比起言语，或许身体的行动更能传达情感，南城这样想着，侧头咬了咬樱屋敷的嘴唇。

对方显然被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，反应有些像受惊的兔子，对上视线时，樱屋敷狠狠地瞪了南城。

“不是说只用手吗？为什么动嘴？”

南城又凑近亲了他一下。

“如果我说……我想抱你，你会狠狠揍我一顿然后把我从那边的落地窗踢出去吗？”

“坠到一楼不适合你，你适合直接被丢到负十八楼。”

“那不是地狱吗！”

“众合地狱很适合你啊色情大猩猩，”樱屋敷语速飞快说着，“听说那里的狱卒有七成是女性，到了那里你也会很开心吧。”

“我才没犯淫邪罪行啦！话说，在你眼里我到底有多喜欢女人啊？明明是我被女人喜欢……”

南城皱起眉，手里还握着樱屋敷的性器，他用力攥了一下，引起一阵哀嚎和抱怨，不过对方马上就还了回去。

攥着对方的命根子吵架的场景实在有些诡异，可对于南城和樱屋敷来说，这也的确是只有他们两个人能做出来的事情。

在南城的指腹不小心蹭到樱屋敷的前端时，对方颤抖着弓了背。

“哈，你这家伙原来这么敏感啊。”南城嘲笑道，被樱屋敷狠狠弹了脑门。

“闭嘴，明明……是你先开始的！”樱屋敷的脸又染上了红霞的色彩，不过比起在摩天轮里时的诧异，此刻的樱屋敷是一副又羞又气的表情。

“为什么是我先开始的？明明是你先买睡衣给我的！”南城大言不惭地反驳，“你难道不是在暗示我，其实你很想和我上床吗？”

“什、什么啊？！你这个笨蛋！我才不是那个意思……”

“那是什么？你不说我怎么知道？反正我是猩猩，国语不好，理解能力又差……所以到底是什么意思？你就不能用这张嘴好好说出来吗？”

南城捏住樱屋敷的下巴，再次亲了上去。

当他啃咬着对方的唇瓣时，樱屋敷也不甘示弱地咬了回来。这一次，就算被咬破了舌头南城也没有停下来，反而为樱屋敷的回应兴奋不已。

亲了一嘴的血腥味后，南城喘着粗气凝视着樱屋敷的脸，那张讨人厌的漂亮脸蛋此刻湿漉又色情，实在无法不让人为之着迷。

南城忍不住咬了咬樱屋敷的鼻尖，被对方敲了头。

“你是狗吗？”樱屋敷吐槽，“话说，刚才不还说你觉得很耻辱吗？我还想问你在想什么呢？你现在是在报复我吗？”

“报复？报复你什么？”

“因为我选了你，没有把你让给爱抱梦，所以……”

南城用唇封住了樱屋敷的唇。

狠狠亲了一通，南城放开喘不过气的樱屋敷，用指腹摩挲着樱屋敷的耳垂。

“别在这种时候说那个名字，”南城的眼神像只发狠的狼，“薰，你应该知道的，如果你真的那么做了，我绝对不会原谅你。”

“谁管你……”

“还有，我早晚会赢爱抱梦的。”

“轮不到你，会先赢爱抱梦的是我。”

樱屋敷噘嘴强调，又被南城咬了一口。

“你说，爱抱梦到底为什么要让我们约会？”南城边啃樱屋敷的喉结边问。

“不是为了看我们互相折磨对方吗……”

“是啊，为了看我们互相折磨对方……”

南城注视着樱屋敷。

“那你呢？为什么接吻的时候我把舌头伸进去了你没揍我？为什么下了摩天轮后一句话都不说？为什么一进到房间里就先去洗澡？”

南城发出一连串的质问。

“我说，薰，你真的还是cherry吧？第一次是我的你会后悔吗？”

红色从樱屋敷的双颊蔓延开来。

“你在说什么蠢话……”樱屋敷咬住唇瓣。

南城苦笑着按住额头。

“要是你对我一点意思都没有，我们之后要怎么办啊？要是你后悔了，我该怎么办？薰，我没有办法当做什么都没发生过，我绝对没有办法把今天的事情单纯地当成惩罚看待……！”

在南城声音嘶哑地摊了牌后，樱屋敷伸出手，将南城的眼睛遮住了。

“你没听到吗？都说了，是你先开始的！”樱屋敷声音颤抖着吼道，“之后会变成什么样，都算你倒霉！”

算我倒霉？那算什么……南城捉住樱屋敷的手腕，猛地扯开对方身上松散的浴衣。

视线之下的胸膛单薄平坦，但手感依然很好，小小的乳头是健康可爱的淡粉色，稍微逗弄一下就硬了起来。

虽然是纤细的体型，但因为玩滑板的关系，樱屋敷的肌肉线条十分漂亮，比起南城的健壮，樱屋敷的肌肉是一种文秀的美。

南城从樱屋敷的锁骨一路舔吻下去，在肚脐处逗留一阵，故意亲出“啾啾”的声音。

令他意外的是，这时候的樱屋敷并非樱花味道，而是桃子味的，并且是盛夏时节的成熟桃子，红彤彤的大颗的那种。用水浸泡过之后，再用指腹轻轻一拨，桃子皮就被剥掉了，露出里面粉嫩多汁的香甜桃肉。

“别想逃。”南城暗红色的眼眸闪了闪。

刚才互相抚弄过的性器正处于半勃起的状态，樱屋敷的那根和他本人一样，是个古典漂亮的美人，无论是形状还是颜色都非常漂亮，埋头将顶端含进去时，樱屋敷的腰猛颤了一下，雪白的肩膀轻轻颤抖，看起来脆弱又美丽。

南城是第一次给男人做口交，但男人喜欢的地方他大抵都知道，尽量小心地含得更深时，樱屋敷的腰开始随南城的动作扭动起来。

“哈……啊……你，你做什么？你怎么能……嗯哈……你，松、松开……”为了遮掩住喘息的声音，樱屋敷慌忙捂住嘴，但呻吟声又从指缝中钻出来了。

“嗯？顾舒乎（不舒服）吗？”南城含着樱屋敷的性器含糊不清地问。

樱屋敷抬脚踹他，被一把攥住脚腕，南城将樱屋敷的那根吐出来，舔了舔嘴唇。

“反正不管怎么做都回不去了，干脆做吧？”

“哈？你这种自暴自弃的想法是怎么回事啊！”

“不然呢？你想怎么办？如果你要因此和我绝交，我就拿着你小时候的蠢照和那两个纸袋里的大头贴到处乱发！”

“你疯了吗？竟然威胁我？！明明只是只肌肉猩猩而已！”樱屋敷睁大眼睛，胸脯上下浮动着。

南城红着眼睛干干巴巴地笑了。

“那么，我的威胁有效吗？和我做吧薰，不进去只用腿的话也没关系。”

“什么、什么没关系？腿？你是说要我用腿夹住你那个吓死人的蠢棒子吗！”樱屋敷用另外一只脚踩住南城的脑门，“你果然给我滚到众合地狱反省去吧！”

“我才不去。”南城亲了亲樱屋敷的小腿。

这家伙的皮肤这么光滑的吗？说起来，的确有人称赞过薰的肌肤十分漂亮。

南城将樱屋敷修长的双腿架在肩膀上，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方挺立起来的性器。

“你知道吗……”南城将湿漉漉的前端含住大力吸了一口，樱屋敷就抖着臀部尖叫出来。

“我们店里的实习厨师，叫松本的家伙，”南城一边盯着樱屋敷染上情欲的脸，一边在精神十足的阴茎侧面啾啾地亲着，“那家伙，说你的肌肤……怎么说来着？啊，对，他说你的肌肤白皙美丽。”

“哈……啊……！跟我有、有什么关系……”

“是说，你这家伙总是能莫名其妙吸引男人的视线……”南城含住柱体下方的小球用力吸吮，“爱抱梦那变态混蛋，也是因为意淫了你的这幅样子，才会故意折磨我，像伊甸园里的那条蛇一样，诱惑我做出把你出让给他的选择吧……！”

南城掰开樱屋敷努力合拢的双腿，在白嫩的腿根上印上吻痕。

“所以说……和我有什么关系！”

“所以说，都怪你太色情了啊！你这个淫乱四眼！还是处男就淫乱成这样了，开了荤要怎么办啊？”

“哈？你如果……唔嗯……眼神不好就去宠物医院看眼科……啊……！哈，别，别舔……”樱屋敷颤抖着蜷缩起来。

浑身透着粉色的桃子怎么品尝都是甜的，和樱屋敷相比，他们上午吃过的所有甜品都黯然失色。“混蛋”“强奸犯”“色情大猩猩”的咒骂声夹杂在隐忍的叫床声中，只会令南城更加亢奋。

一边将桃子送上高潮，一边吸干了桃子的汁水，南城将樱屋敷抱进怀里，俯身汲取他柔软的嘴唇。

这样一来，有些失神的樱屋敷只能“嗯嗯”地接受南城缠人的亲吻了。

在今晚之前，南城从来都不知道原来自己是这样喜欢接吻的人，以前和女人做的时候，他一直都是被索吻的那个，但今天不管亲了多久都不觉得满足。

将樱屋敷的双腿并拢后，南城将性器从双腿中间挤了进去，又涨又硬的柱体被滑嫩的肌肤包裹着，舒服到令人颤抖。

“薰……”南城一面动着腰，一面叫樱屋敷的名字，“糟糕，真的好舒服……”

“我，我可一点都不舒服！你这个变态！混蛋！强奸犯……”

“明明就是和奸……”南城舔了舔嘴唇，“好像是有那种……不做爱就出不去的房间，在漫画里看到过……”

“那是……什么鬼房间……你都在看，呜……什么漫画……啊！别、别咬……”

房间里温度适宜，但南城浑身都冒着热气，啃咬着樱屋敷的脚踝时，南城皱着眉头笑了。

“你这样子，让我现在就想把你关进那个房间……对了，这个地方早就不痛了吧？那个时候连碰一下都痛，你这家伙竟然还能一脸淡定地继续上自习课……”

樱屋敷露出惊讶的神色。

“你在说……什么……”

南城猛烈动着腰，亲了亲曾经肿成桃子的纤细脚腕。

“你这里，干脆纹一个和我肩膀上一样图案的纹身吧。”南城用舌尖描画着类似太阳的形状。

“什、什么纹身？哈……不要，不要舔了……”樱屋敷抓住南城的手臂。

初次经历这样的性爱，就算没有被插入，对樱屋敷来说也过于刺激了，但即便视线已经散开了，樱屋敷还是努力看向南城的方向，注意到这点的南城觉得心脏被这个男人完全融化掉了，又被重新铸成了樱屋敷的形状。

反复叫着樱屋敷的名字，对方羞愤地捂住耳朵连连摇头。被磨红了的大腿根部格外淫靡，泛红潮湿的眼睛蒙着妩媚的雾气，腹部沾着湿漉的白色痕迹，身下这个男人的一切都好色好可爱，南城这样想着，和樱屋敷一起迎来高潮。

喘息着休息了一会，南城将樱屋敷抱了起来，他拨开对方半湿的发丝，在沾着汗水的脖颈上咬了一口。

“好痛！”樱屋敷大叫，并伸手在南城胳膊上拧了一把。

于是南城也跟着大叫。

“你怎么还掐人啊！”

“闭嘴！是你先咬我的吧！你是狗吗？”

“谁是狗啊！如果我是狗，你不就是被做记号的狗的地盘吗！”南城朝樱屋敷吐舌头，被对方用手指扯住了，他呜呜嗯嗯地拍打樱屋敷的手背，好不容易才将舌头收回来。

“呜啊……真扯掉了该怎么办啊？四眼狸猫，你太狠了！”

“啊，那不是正好吗。”樱屋敷无辜地眨了眨眼，“你不是正在开发新菜单吗，我看主菜就用‘红酒煨猩猩舌吧’。”

“呃，猩猩舌？听起来也太渗人了。”

南城夸张地皱起脸，和被他抱着跨坐在他腿上的樱屋敷对上视线。

“一日约会……完成了。”南城小声嘟囔。

樱屋敷敷衍地嗯了一声，补充道，“之后还要把报告寄过去”。

南城点点头，盯着樱屋敷的睫毛数了数，数到十五的时候决定放弃。

仔细想了想，南城又说：“明天来我店里吧？”

樱屋敷反问：“我去你店里干什么？”

“不然晚上到‘S’见面？”

“你和我约这个干嘛？”

南城咬着唇，将头埋进樱屋敷的肩窝。

“……那你……绝，对，不，能，和，我，绝，交。”南城小声的，用力咬下每一个字。

这么抱着樱屋敷等了一会儿，对方才轻声回了句“你白痴啊”，并伸手揪了揪他的头发。

南城忽然放下心来，于是身体也跟着放松下来，继而将整个重量都瘫在了樱屋敷的身上，对方任由他靠了一会儿，在南城的手开始乱摸时推开了他。

“你让开，我要下去。”

“下去干嘛？”南城愣住。

“去干嘛？去厕所！”樱屋敷没好气地嚷着，从南城腿上移动下来，一边抱怨着大腿内侧好痛，一边从地上捡起浴衣。

这家伙……屁股也好白啊。南城目不转睛地盯着面前白花花的屁股，咽着唾沫润湿干渴的喉咙。

“喂，别穿了吧，反正都是男人。”南城歪着头，盘腿坐在床上。

樱屋敷狠狠瞪了他一眼，将浴衣腰带系好了。

在樱屋敷朝浴室走去的时候，南城突然想到穿浴衣时是不穿内裤的，所以，那天樱屋敷到他店里找他的时候……也没穿内裤？！

那天松本盯着薰这笨蛋看了很久吧？那岂不是等于被松本看到了屁股？!

被自己奇特的脑回路气了个半死，南城一面大叫着“薰！你这家伙以后绝对不许不穿内裤！”，一面光着身子冲进浴室，被正准备放水的樱屋敷一脚飞踢出门。

摔了个结结实实的屁股墩的南城看着被狠狠摔上的门，摸了摸脸颊。

对了，一会儿就和这家伙决斗好了，赢了的话，就向他提出外出时绝对不许不穿内裤的条件好了。

南城想着，露出只有深陷恋爱的人才会露出的傻笑。

//

将两份约会报告递给神道爱之介，菊池忠开始汇报下周的行程安排。

约会报告

报告人姓名：Joe

报告内容：别对Cherry blossom出手，否则对你不客气。下次我会赢。

约会报告

报告人姓名：Cherry blossom

报告内容：下次决斗时，我会让你那张躲在滑稽面具下的脸哭出来。还有，斗牛士只能吸引牛的注意力，猩猩这种生物是完全不会被斗牛士吸引的，省点力气留着跟我决斗。

神道边浏览内容边问：

“飞机是今晚八点的？”

“是的。”

“正好，你把这两份不合格的报告退回去。”

“好的。”菊池点头。

“不要原路退回，”神道将报告丢在办公桌上，“Joe的退给Cherry，Cherry的退给Joe。”

菊池没有追问原因，但神道摸着下巴自顾自说了下去。

“听说狼对待伴侣非常专情，那些结成伴侣的狼，只要不出意外，就会成双成对一起出现。”神道露出玩味的笑容，“惹了其中一只，另外一只会立刻进行报复，这可真是有趣。”

这两封报告书被菊池按照神道的意思分别寄送到南城和樱屋敷的地址，与此同时，被神道比喻为“狼伴侣”的南城与樱屋敷正为浴衣下面到底要不要穿内裤大打出手。

“对了，16号到18号，那几天你有空吧？”

中场休息的南城躺在樱屋敷家的榻榻米上，望着天花板问道。

樱屋敷的脚正好在南城的肩膀旁边，于是他顺脚踩了踩南城的肩膀。

“你怎么知道我有空？没空，我很忙。”

樱屋敷根本没有用力，于是南城由着他继续“小猫踩奶”。

“怎么？你有工作？”

“我为什么要向你汇报？你到底有什么事啊？”

“就是……一想到上次完全要按照爱抱梦的指示去做，就觉得特别恼火，所以，薰，不如我们再约一次会吧？”南城纯真又明媚地笑着，从榻榻米上爬了起来，“这次由我来安排，绝对比爱抱梦的好！”

见樱屋敷用怀疑的目光打量他，南城又凑近些，歪头凝视着对方。

“这周末京都有个小型的滑板比赛，比赛是在17号晚上举行，我想我们正好可以去温泉旅行三天两晚，”南城欢快地畅想着，“渡月桥南边的那家温泉旅馆还记得吧？就住那家吧，那家有私人温泉，料理也很好吃……”

“我又没答应要和你一起去。”樱屋敷移开视线。

“那就来决斗吧！就用这个决定……”南城用手指戳了戳樱屋敷的唇瓣，“谁先喘不过气谁就输了。”

“哈？你是在变相地跟我炫耀你接吻技巧很好吗？乱交猩猩！”

“啊？谁是乱交猩猩啊你这淫乱四眼！”

“谁每天晚上都在和不同的女人乱搞谁就是乱交猩猩啊！”

“那天之后我就没有再接受女人的邀请了好吧！啊，我知道了，你吃醋了！哇冷酷的高岭之花Cherry大人竟然有这一面……”

“理解力有问题的话就给我回国小复读啊！难怪你国语成绩那么差！”

“哈？你对顺利毕业的我有什么意见吗！你给我等着！”南城张牙舞爪地比划着，俯身吻住了樱屋敷的唇。

如果爱有形状，会是什么样子的呢？

对于南城和樱屋敷来说，爱的形状，大概就是彼此最真实的样子吧。

他们绝不会局限于某一种关系，但作为彼此最特别的存在，他们一直会陪伴在对方身边。

****END** **

****2021.2.6** **


End file.
